Underwear For Men
by Drarry Lover
Summary: Draco baught a sexy pair if underwear for his gorgeous husband's birthday and now he wants Harry to model them for him. Harry gives him more than he bargined. Just a fluffy, funny little fic poped in my head. Both are over 18.


Underwear For Men

"Come on Harry, how bloody long does it take to put on a pair of underwear ?" Draco was getting impatient and giddy with anticipation. "You still have one more gift to unwrap before you're done, so don't dilly dally."

Harry was in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom just off their bedroom. Trying to adjust himself in the snug underpants that his husband of 3-1/2 years, ( they've been together 5) had given him for his 23 rd birthday.

"Mighty kind of you to pick out my favorite color, but do they have too be so damn tight? And since when are you ever interested in muggle products anyway?" Harry complained as he pulled out a wedgie and wiggled his cute tight bum to get some quick relief from the restricting material.

"Well Harry, the sales woman said they're suppose to be tight to give support, plus the look they'll give you once you put your jeans on. Oh by the way you're not to leave the Manor in those beauties, I don't want every bloke in London drooling over what's mine, unless you're with me, then it's a different story."  
Harry rolled his eyes. The blond loved Harry as his arm candy when they were in public. Harry really didn't mind it so much anymore. "Besides you know you look good in burgundy with your coloring. I'm glad it's your favorite, you know I like to please you." Draco purred. _It's about to be my favorite color in a minute._ He said under his breath with a grin. Draco was reclined on their bed, hands behind his head wearing nothing but a pair navy blue satin boxers and a grin that made his cheeks ache. He just couldn't stop grinning no matter how hard he tried.

"So..., I take it you expect me to model these for you?" Harry said askance.

"That's the idea my love." Draco said with lilt in his voice still with a grin.

The underwear were made out of soft heavy cotton like a t -shirt. It clung to everything it touched. It even had legs that came down 4 inches past his groin. After a few minutes they didn't feel that bad, nice actually. But he wasn't ready to give up that information just yet. As Harry looked at himself he noticed he was already sporting semi hard on and knowing his husband did as well.

He smirked wickedly; "_Fine, you asked for it_." He said under his breath and grinned evilly. Harry mumbled a few words and the strip tease anthem started to play through out their bedroom.

Draco sprang up sitting up on their bed with eyes bulging out of his head. He looked over towards the bathroom door, first he saw only his hand on the the door frame, then Harry kicked out one of his legs, then the other. Draco didn't dare blink he might miss something.

Slowly Harry appeared in the doorway with his own devilish grin. Draco swallowed hard and started to get off the bed and go to his sexy husband.

"Stay right there mister, or I'll go get dressed and you'll be done for the night. That means no touch me or yourself for the same thing applies." Draco groaned with acknowledgment and reluctantly agreed as he stood over by the five foot bedpost never taking his eyes off the beautiful sight swaggering towards him. A gob smacked drooling lover stared at his husband, who swung his hips from side to side seductively in time with the sexy music, all the while touching and caressing the underwear.

Harry walked closer and closer till he stood in front of his whimpering husband who was holding on to the tall bedpost so tightly his knuckles were white or he would have had his hands around his own iron erection and/or the sexy man before him. Harry put his lips next to his husbands ear careful not to touch and let his warm breath tickle the blonds skin sending shock waves of need and desire down his spine.

"Like what you see baby ?" Harry cooed. Draco moaned again. Harry took a few steps back, turned around (while still watching Draco) and gently rubbed then squeezed one ass cheek as he smiled. Harry then gave the same cheek one hard smack. The sound went straight to the blonds already leaking cock like a jolt of electricity He then was rubbing against the post and moaned louder. Harry saw Draco's action and started to walk away.

"Hey hey, you cock tease, where do you think you're going ?" Draco said almost angry but mostly pleading.

Harry turned around with hands on his hips. "I said no touching yourself, look what you're doing." Draco looked down and saw his cock rubbing against the bedpost unconsciously. With a horrified look that his body had betrayed and disobeyed him. "Okay okay Harry look..."

Draco was panicked thinking that his lover might leave him with blue balls again. Harry had done it once before when they were dating. They just started with sex in their relationship. Harry called his bluff and left Draco with blue balls. He told Draco if he came by any other means than from Harry's actions he would have to use that method to get off with for the next month because that's how long it would be before they had sex again.

As it was he begged and pestered Harry for 12 hours before he finally gave in. He was glad his father or Snape weren't around to see how undignified he was, begging for sex... of all things. He could hear his fathers voice ringing in his ears Malfoys don't beg ' Tell that to his cock that didn't have ears, so it didn't listen. Being a teenager with bloody raging hormones didn't help either Harry was the only one that had this kind of effect on this body. That's one of the reasons why he married him, besides the love factor.

"I'll get on the bed see ?" He said in a pleading panic tone.

"You better stay there, cause next time I turn around we're done." Harry's tone was very assertive. Draco knew he meant business.

"Okay Harry, see I'll just sit here, just don't leave me hard like this." Harry loved having this kind of power over his husband. Harry slowly walked over by him again. Smiling sweetly. Birthday boy caressed and then took hold of his own erection and moaned sweetly as he stood in of Draco, then in a low sexy voice;

"Tell me how much you want to see this" Harry still rubbing his own erection. "How much you want to touch me." Harry slowly ran his tongue over his own top lip as he watched his husband trying to form words.

"God Harry, you're such a fucking tease." Harry grinned wickedly again.

"Yeah, what's your point? You're the one who wanted me to model these pants and that's what I'm doing. And you love me for it." he said with a wink.

Harry leaned forward once more and ever so softly ghosted his lips over Draco's but not touching and spoke so softly Draco actually had to pay attention to hear what Harry was saying;

"Tell me my husband, what you want to do to me right now." Draco moaned before he growled out his reply through gritted teeth.

"I want to rip those underwear off you and fuck you so hard you won't walk without remembering how you got so sore. I wanna fuck you so hard the windows will break from you screaming my name and professing your undying love for me." Draco's pale face was now flushed with desire.

Harry grinned "Well then, have at it then my sweet lover, just don't rip the my new underwear, I'm starting to like them." Draco nodded with a smile then leaned forward and mustered as much self control as he could not to rip them off and ravish his beautiful husband. Instead he kissed his husband passionately as he pulled the sexy pants down dropping to his knees and kissed everything that was at that level. He lavished the birthday boy's cock with soft little kisses. Harry soon had to hold on to the bedpost himself. He was weak kneed from the sensation of warm soft lips on his steel iron cock. Draco then gestured Harry to the bed and proceeded to lick, suck and caress his sexy husband. Slowly and tenderly Draco's roamed gently over the tanned firm body that he loved so much. Soon his prize was in his hand and licked his lips taking Harry into his mouth. Moaning and groaning as the blonds tongue slid up and down and over every big beautiful inch of the cock he knew belong to only him. Harry caressed his husbands head of baby soft hair as he buck his hips into that oh so hot mouth.

"Fuck yesss baby!" Harry gasped and moaned. Draco came up sucking hard on the head and tongue fucked the slit while squeezing and pulling on the shaft. When the other hand started to fondle his sac, Harry over to the blissful side of his climax screaming while arching off the bed, head thrown into the pillows as he came like he never had before. It wasn't too long before Harry caught his breath enough to asked;

"So where's my other gift?" Draco took Harry's hand and placed it on his still weeping erection.

"That is yours to do with whatever you wish for the rest of the night." Harry chuckled and bear hugged him and in one swift movement rolled the two of the over so Harry was on top.

"That's the best present I've had all day and right now I want nothing more than to ride it all night." Harry captured his lips in a searing kiss before he could comment. Draco gave up and succumbed to Harry. _Only because it's his birthday _he told himself. Harry broke the kiss and spoke softly to him once more, while his hands were busy divesting Draco of his boxers.

"You should be careful what you ask for. I always have some Slytherin in me." Harry winked as Draco's mouth grinned at the remark. Harry became fully seated on his husband's meat stick. They moaned in unison at the wonderful sensation and made love to one another all night long.

"Happy Birthday my sexy husband. I love you."

The End


End file.
